Seth Don't Leave
by colormaster
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Seth saves a girl from certain death but then runs away. Will he be able to get the courage to face her? Will she accept him for who he really is? Will she confide in him with her secrets and put her trust in him?


Seth Don't Leave

A/N_: I__talics = thoughts _

Regular = what's said and narration

**Bold = excited and extreme expression and screaming or pay attention.**

Chapter 1 The Beginning.

Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Nessie Cullen go to the beach in La Push. A blood curdling scream and a body falling from the cliffs into the ocean below. A menacing laugh and then silence. Seth runs into the water and dives after the sinking body. He comes back up with the body of a girl around his own age. He carries her to shore and begins to check for signs of life.

Jake's Pov:

"Is she breathing," Nessie asked.

"No. no pulse either. What do we do," Seth asked.

"Move my grandpa taught me CPR." Seth watched as Nessie performed CPR. A few long seconds later the girl turns to her side coughing. "Are you alright," Nessie asked the girl.

"Yes. Thank you," The girl said.

"You are welcome but it was Seth who pulled you out." The girl looked up at Seth and …

"Are you alright," Nessie asked the girl.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You are welcome but it was Seth who pulled you out." The girl looked up at Seth.

They stared at each other for a few moments. "_OH MY GOD! SETH JUST IMPRINTED!"_ I knew that look. I've seen it so many times before. Ok maybe not but I knew that Seth imprinted on this girl he had just saved. I was Happy for him.

When she looked back at me and Nessie he was gone, just like that. I heard him howl in the distance. The girl in front of us shuddered at the sound then I realized that it was freezing cold to her. I went to the car and pulled out Nessie's parka and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me and gave a small smile. I wonder who that guy was that dropped her off the cliff.

"Jake we should take her home with us. She needs to recuperate."

"Yeah but your house is full of... I guess it's my house huh."

"Yes your house will be best. By the way," she said to the girl. "I'm Renesme Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie and He's Jacob Black. And the loser who ran away was Seth Clearwater. And are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you again for everything. No need to worry about me."

"Why did he drop you off the cliff," I asked. Nessie elbowed me. The girl laughed.

"He wanted me dead. Why else would you drop someone off a cliff? I'm Lily by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Lily." wow. Too bad Seth I know her name and I'm not telling you. So Ha! Lily looked at me and then stared to walk away.

"Hey wait come with us!"

"I can't."

"Oh yes you can."

"And who made you the boss of me, Jake."

"I did. Please come with us. You'll be safe I promise."

"I'm not worried about being safe. I do not want him to find me."

"He won't. He thinks you died. Look, please stay."

"Oh alright, but only because your puppy dog eyes are so cute."

She followed us to the car and I drove home to Billy's (my dad). Then after I parked, me, Nessie and Lily got out and went inside. When we got settled the phone rang.

It was Leah.

"Where's Seth? He's late for dinner," she growled at me.

"Don't know. He ran off."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you, him, and Nessie at the beach?"

"Yeah but like I said he ran off. Don't know why."

"And why not," she growled.

"I'm not his sister," I said knowing I was going to regret it later.

"Would you like to… well if you see him tell him mom's ticked off."

"Sure. Hey, you ok? Not going to yell at me for that last one?"

"My mom's here. Did you want my mom to have a heart attack like my dad when she saw I exploded at your childish antics?"

"What childish antics?"

"Later Jake."

"Bye Miss Priss," but she had already hung up.

Seth's Pov:

As the girl looked at me and our eyes met I felt the whole world shift, the world stopped spinning but my mind swam. She was gorgeous; beautiful beyond compare the vampires' beauty dimmed compared to her with her long silky black hair her copper russet brown skin and emerald green eyes that stared deep into my soul. Is this what it's like to imprint? Is she the one? My soul mate? I had to know her, be with her. She was the sun, moon and stars.

She blushed a little and looked down. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are welcome," I whispered back. She looked back to Nessie and Jake then in a flash I was running. I had to get away, I had to stay. "_**OH MY GOD! I IMPRINTED ON HER!**__ And I couldn't be happier but why me, why now? What am I going to do?" _ My mind went in circles while I ran into the woods and I kept going and going and going...

A few hours later I calmed down but not enough to change back. "_I am such an idiot. I don't even know her name." _


End file.
